In our Blood
by canaussie
Summary: A mysterious envelope addressed to Hyppolita opens Pandora's box. Agents across the country (and worldwide) are threatened, but only the killer and Henrietta Lange know who the targets are and why. Features NCIS characters as well. (Densi Neric Tiva)
1. Prologue

_Inspired by a prompt from Annajadekin - "a story where Kensi and Ziva are sisters." Of course, I couldn't run with that because I like to keep things fairly canon and I couldn't find way to make that work... But then I thought what if they did have something in common? Then this was idea was born._

* * *

Henrietta Lange had had a long, exhausting day. Her team was in the middle of a complex case, which seemed to allow no reprieve. She had sent them all home for a few hours of sleep before they were due back in the morning to continue following leads. Experience told her that Eric and Nell would still be in ops, running every possible lead and even some impossible ones. Callen would be at home, dismantling some poor electronic device for the thousandth time. Sam would be curled up in bed with his wife, staring at the ceiling as he talked through as much of the case as he was permitted. Kensi and Deeks would have returned to his place, although neither would admit they had gone home together. They were likely the only ones who would have gone straight to sleep as ordered.

And here she was, defying her own orders, as she sat at her massive oak desk. She had chosen to come home to Dovecote this evening. It was her favourite of her abodes, and one where she felt truly secure. Her staff had gone home except for her most trusted security. As she shuffled through papers, she sighed. Maybe she should have gone straight to bed after having a cup of tea, but instead she felt drawn to her office. It was only when she looked up to clear her head that she noticed something was out of place. There was an envelope on the table by the door. She mentally chided herself for missing it when she had entered, but knew the exhaustion was to blame. No excuses, though, oversight like this could get someone killed.

She went to retrieve the envelope, and an uneasy feeling came over her. The writing on the front was unfamiliar - and it was addressed to Hippolyta.

"Bugger." Was the only word she uttered as she retrieved a pair of gloves before picking up the envelope. That code word had instantly made her blood run cold and told her more than she wanted to know. It was a project she had hoped would never need to come to light, and would have devastating effects on not only her team, but many other elite teams across a collection of agencies. It was the last thing she needed in the midst of an already chaotic case.

Once the gloves were on, she carefully used her letter opener to slice it open and pour the contents onto an evidence bag she had placed on her desk. A letter and several photographs slid out, and once again she cursed.

 _You thought you could keep them safe, but you were wrong. The end of your race is near. Who will fall next?_

The first photograph showed a woman beaten and bloodied beyond recognition. The second, torched remains of what Hetty knew was another female agent. The third, however, chilled her to the bone. It was a picture taken many years ago, at a training camp. Pictured were a group of young girls with their arms around each other, grinning at the camera after they had won their inter-camp Olympics. Hetty knew each and every one of them would soon be targets.

The final image was the one that brought tears to her eyes, though. It was a picture of a much younger Henrietta Lange, grinning from ear to ear as she held an infant girl. Hetty could still remember the day the picture was taken, and the incredible feeling of pride and joy she felt. Nothing before or since had compared to that feeling, and no pain in her life has been greater than when she lost the pictured child several years later. The guilt behind it all was her constant companion, and it seemed now someone had decided it was time for her to pay.

Quickly, she placed the first two images and the letter into the evidence bag to be analysed. The third and fourth images she placed in a separate bag, which she hid deep in a desk drawer. Until she had spoken with her team, and the others at risk, the group image needed to remain hidden, and she had no intention of ever allowing anyone to see the one of her. She then pulled out her laptop and began to arrange for safe houses across the globe for those she knew were in danger. None of them would go willingly, but she wasn't going to give them a choice. They had no idea what they would be facing.

* * *

 _I don't often beg for reviews or feedback but in this case I might just a little. I hadn't intended to publish this until I had wrapped up a few of my other stories but I'm struggling to write anything lately and I'm hoping a change of pace - and maybe some reviews - will help me get back into it._

 _I'm still extremely busy (two weddings to plan still, and between my husband and I we're working SIX jobs and raising our son without aid of family or babysitters, plus chronic health issues...) but writing is definitely a great way to wind down._

 _I would love to know if this story intrigues you. I expect it will end up being fairly long and twisted, with a strong medical element and a fabricated history for Hetty. Both DC and LA characters will appear, possibly with others from the same universe._


	2. Chapter 1

_I'm so glad people are intrigued! Apologies to the guest who isn't interested if Callen isn't at risk - he's just a minor player in this story. The first real chapter may be up quick but don't get toooo used to it. I won't be able to keep this pace. But for now, enjoy! Oh, and because I have a mind like a sieve, I totally forgot to mention that there will be another special writer helping me out :) Stay tuned!_

* * *

Kensi and Deeks returned to work somewhat energised by their brief sleep, and the large amount of sugar and caffeine they had consumed on the drive to work. Callen and Sam arrived only moments before them, and they were all headed up to ops without being called. They found Nell with a large empty mug in her hand, typing furiously at her keyboard with the other. Eric was off to the side, sound asleep on his desk with a small mountain of energy drink cans beside him.

"I think we've got some new leads to follow up. Eric and I have been taking turns napping and following up on them. I think that this" she paused as she pulled up all the information she had found on her newest suspect "is our most likely suspect. And he should be arriving home from work in about two hours if what we've found is correct. Someone should go bring him in and interrogate him, and someone needs to check in with the group we picked up yesterday to see if we can get any more information out of them." She continued, her speech and her body language showing the effects of too little sleep and too much caffeine. Callen told Kensi and Deeks to pick up the new suspect while he and Sam returned to the boat shed to further interrogate their witnesses from the previous day.

"Actually, Mr. Callen, we have a new case that will take priority. You and Mr. Deeks will brief a second team to take over for you, while I speak to Mr. Hanna and Ms. Blye privately. Ms. Jones, you and Mr. Beale both need a break. You may use the showers, and find a quiet place to sleep but do not leave the building." Hetty said as she appeared in the doorway. All four spoke up to argue with her, but when they saw the look on her face they immediately stopped, and Callen and Deeks left. "Mr. Hanna, your wife will be arriving shortly. Please escort her to my office where I will speak with the two of you in a few minutes." She said, watching the look of concern and confusion cross Sam's face. "Ms. Blye, please follow me."

Kensi followed Hetty to the armoury, wondering what on earth was going on. Hetty opened both their lockers, and gestured for Kensi to take a seat at the table with her.

"I am afraid that last night I received a threat against several agents, including yourself and Ms. Hanna. While I would not normally be concerned, given your skills and your current living arrangements with Mr. Deeks." Kensi froze, eyes wide, at her boss's knowledge of her non-relationship relationship with her partner, but Hetty continued unfazed "I do not feel it to be sufficient in this case, and will be relocating you to a safe house effective immediately. Mr. Deeks will retrieve whatever belongings you feel are necessary from home. You will be joined by several other agents who are currently under threat, as well as round the clock security. You will want your weapons at your disposal, so please check them over and pack as quickly as possible." She said. Kensi just stared at her boss in shock.

"How did you know about Deeks and I?" She choked out, still more concerned about how this knowledge would affect her partnership with Deeks than she was about being the target of a threat.

"It was inevitable, my dear, and if I had any objections I would not have partnered the two of you in the first place. But that is irrelevant at the moment, we have more pressing concerns." Hetty stated calmly. "My primary concern at the moment is ensuring your safety." Kensi took a moment to let this sink in.

"Do you have any information on the type of threat or where this is coming from, or why I'm a target?" Kensi asked, trying to focus.

"A number of female agents, from several agencies, are at risk. At least two have already been tortured and murdered. I can't tell you any more than that at the moment, but the threat is serious and credible. I do feel that your relocation to a safe house is necessary." Hetty told her firmly. Kensi opened her mouth to argue, but Hetty left before she could say any more. With a sigh, she did as Hetty had ordered, and began to pack her weapons.

Hetty returned to her office to find Sam and Michelle sitting and waiting anxiously.

"I got your call to come in immediately. Is this related to the Siderov case? I thought we were done with that mess." Michelle asked.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Hanna. No, this has nothing to do with Siderov, or any of your previous cases. It has to do with you. I'm afraid that last night I received a threat against a number of agents across several agencies, including yourself and Ms. Blye. I believe the threat to be credible, and something that should be taken extremely seriously. While I cannot give you orders, I would strongly advise you to take up my offer of protection in a safe house. I can, however, and will, order your husband into protection if you choose to decline." She explained. Sam and Michelle exchanged a look, communicating as only couples or partners can, speaking volumes with minute facial expressions in a matter of seconds.

"I'll arrange for Kam to stay with my parents." Michelle finally said.

"I think it would be best for everyone if she came with you." Hetty said gravely. "I do not want to put her at risk." Sam and Michelle exchanged another look before Sam spoke up.

"What aren't you saying?" Sam asked suspiciously. "This is my family, I need to know what kind of threat we're talking about here."

"I cannot disclose any more information at the moment. All I can tell you is that the threat is credible, and two agents have already been tortured and murdered. There are a number of agents, across multiple agencies, who are at risk including your wife. I would like to relocate you to a safe house until further notice." Hetty told him. "I understand this is sudden and inconvenient, but if it were my family, I would not take the risk of ignoring such a threat."

"What about Kam? She's at school right now. Is she ok?" Michelle asked.

"With your approval, I will send Mr. Callen to get her when school finishes. In the meantime, the school is under surveillance by my personal security team. I have no reason to believe that the individual uttering these threats even knows she exists, but I think it would be best for her, and for yourselves, if she relocates with you." Hetty explained. Michelle nodded, and turned to Sam.

"My go bag is in the car. We always knew this was a possibility. Are you coming or do you want to stay?" She asked, sounding defeated.

"We're in this together." He said to her, then turned back to Hetty. "When do we leave?"

Kensi emerged from the armoury and was greeted by Sam and Michelle, each with their go bags.

"I guess you're my new roommates." Kensi said, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Looks that way." Sam replied. "Did Hetty give you any useful information?" He asked.

"Just that there was a threat against a bunch of agents including Michelle and I, and we need to move to a safe house." Kensi sighed. "Oh, and she had me pack pretty much the whole armoury. Do you know anything more?"

Sam and Michelle shook their heads.

"She's got someone watching the school and Callen is going to get Kam and bring her to join us." Michelle told her. "But I'm not just going to sit back and hide in a safe house. I want answers."


	3. Chapter 2

Director Vance re read the message from Hetty a third time. While he knew she had secrets and an interesting past, her latest request had him puzzled. He was reluctant to be without his best team, but he also knew she wouldn't have made her request (who was he kidding, she has practically ordered him) if it weren't necessary. He was afraid to deny it if the consequences could be as dire as she warned. He couldn't for a moment imagine that there was a threat that Ziva David couldn't handle easily, but the fact that Hetty has basically shut down her own team spoke to the gravity of the situation. She refused to tell even him where she had stashed Kensi and what other agencies were involved or under threat. He sighed and re read the message again before concluding that while he hated being kept in the dark, Hetty's actions backed her words and he would take the requested action. He stepped out of his office to observe the bullpen before Gibbs looked up. Vance nodded, and Gibbs made his way up the stairs.

"Who're you taking from me this time?" Gibbs asked. Vance had long ago given up trying to understand Gibbs' gut and accepted it as par for the course.

"I've been advised that there has been a serious, credible threat to the life of Agent David and it has been recommended she be placed in a safe house." Vance explained, trying to remain vague. A rare look of surprise crossed Gibbs' face.

"Ziva isn't going to cooperate. Just how serious is this threat? There's not much she can't handle." Gibbs said cautiously.

"I'm very aware of Agent David's capabilities. However, I'm taking the threat seriously and I would strongly encourage her to take the offered safe house." Vance said.

"Cut the crap, Leon. What's going on here?" Gibbs asked, getting frustrated. Vance sighed again and rubbed his temple before handing Gibbs a copy of the message from Hetty.

"She has placed one of her best agents in a safe house, along with two other agents from other agencies. All of them are as capable of Agent David, but Hetty insisted they go, and stay together for added safety." Vance explained. "And if I'm not mistaken, her preference will be for Ziva to join them."

Gibbs was silent for a long moment, then grunted.

"Well, I guess the first step is talking to Ziva. But she's not going to go willingly. I imagine she'll want to talk to Hetty." Gibbs warned.

"That can be arranged. Please send her up to my office now." He requested. Gibbs stood at the door for a moment.

"What do I tell McGee and Dinozzo?" He asked. "They aren't going to be too happy if she leaves."

"For now, just say she may be needed for a mission. Once I've talked to Agent David and Hetty we can figure out where to go from there. But until it's assigned, this is NOT an active investigation, and even if it were it isn't yours. Am I clear?" Gibbs nodded, grunted again once, and the. Left to get Ziva. Vance took advantage of the brief silence to ask the million dollar question...

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Ziva appeared in the doorway moments later. She appeared curious but at ease. he gestured for her to sit down.

"May I ask what the problem is, Director?" She asked, sitting down as directed. Again, he rubbed his temples.

"Agent David, I've received information that there has been a threat made on your life. And my information says the threat is one to be taken seriously. So seriously, that I'm advising you be moved to a safe house." He began to explain. Ziva shrugged and waved her hand in the air, brushing off his suggestions.

"I have been threatened many times. I am more than capable of defending myself." She said. Vance sighed.

"This is more than just a threat. A number of agents across several agencies have been threatened, and many of them are quite capable. Two have already been killed, and it appears a third is now missing. While I have no doubts about your capabilities, I would urge you to at least consider." He stressed. Ziva still seemed unconvinced.

"Director, I really feel this is unnecessary. I will take precautions but I would prefer to remain in my own home." She insisted.

"I thought that might be the case, and I cannot force you to go. However, I would at least like you to speak with Ms. Lange about the threat. She can at least give you more information so you can be prepared" he explained. At the mention of Hetty's name, Ziva twitched.

"That I will agree to do. Is there anything else, Director?" She asked calmly.

"Thats all for now. I'll arrange for you to speak to Ms. Lange in MTAC. But for now, I'll remind you that this is not an active investigation. You have cases that do need your attention." Ziva nodded.

"Yes, of course. I understand." She said, getting up to return to work.

* * *

Hetty had been waiting for Vance to call, and when he did she quickly went up to Ops. She had Eric and Nell clear the room, and then had them make the call to MTAC.

In DC, Ziva was waiting in MTAC, surprised that the room had been mostly cleared. Even director Vance wasn't present. Hetty appeared on the screen.

"Miss David, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"And you, Ms. Lange. I understand you have concerns for my safety. Let me assure you I am more than capable of taking care of myself." Ziva explained.

"Ah, I have no doubt of that Miss David. I know far more about you than you think." Hetty told her with a smile, before switching to Hebrew. "However, the individual in question is also extremely skilled and has already taken out three incredibly talented Agents with resumes nearly as impressive as yours. While I imagine you would give her a significant fight, I would prefer not to take the risk that she may be your equal match." She explained. Ziva quickly recovered from the shock at hearing her native language, and began to pay more attention and give consideration to what she said.

"Are you able to tell me any more about the threat?" Ziva asked cautiously.

"What do you know about code name Athena?" Hetty asked slowly, continuing to speak Hebrew. At the mention, Ziva froze.

"That I am to follow all orders given by her, once her identity is proven." Ziva said slowly, reciting what her father has drilled into her. "And that she is one who I can trust and rely on, as she alone knows the identity of those who could destroy me."

"Miss David, I do apologise for the shock, and you must keep my identity a secret even from your team - but I am Athena." Hetty said quietly, and then she spoke the passcode that had been developed so long ago, cycling through the required four languages. "And I regret to inform you that this is the rarest of the rare threats, one that is worth taking seriously." Ziva nodded.

"Is there anything more you can tell me? I was not offered an explanation of your role, or how an American agent would know more than Mossad about a possible threat to me. What was your connection to my father?" Ziva asked.

"It is a highly classified operation that was abandoned many years ago, but is related to this threat. Unfortunately I am not at liberty to discuss it. However, I would encourage you to take this threat seriously and at the very least be aware and increase your security measures. I would feel much better if you were in a safe house, preferably one of mine." Hetty stated. Ziva sighed. It had been a long time since she blindly followed orders without demanding an explanation but she knew that if she wanted to know what was going on, her best bet would be to get as close to Hetty as possible.

"I see no choice but to do as you advise." Ziva agreed, still feeling somewhat reluctant.

"Thank you, my dear. I know it is inconvenient but your life is not worth the risk. Director Vance has received the necessary information for your transportation to Los Angeles, and one of my agents will meet you there." She explained before nodding to Eric, and the feed went dead.


	4. Chapter 3

Hetty carefully took several sets of keys from her desk and handed them to Kensi, each labeled with a name.

"The three of you will arrive first, but several more agents will show up over the course of the next 24 hours. They will report to your safe house, Miss Blye, for their keys. I expect they will also want more information but they, and you, will need to be patient. Mr. Deeks and Mr. Callen will be joining you later this afternoon. While there have been no threats made against them, I do not want to risk them being used to get to either of you." Hetty explained, addressing Kensi and Michelle. "Typically I would ask if you have any further questions, but I realise at the moment you have many, and I cannot provide you with answers at this time. There are two agency vehicles waiting for you in the parking lot, and I took the liberty of providing you with new cell phones. Your old number will forward to the new phones but through our servers, so do be aware that we are monitoring your calls for your own safety." She finished, and with a nod she returned to her desk. Kensi and Michelle both opened their mouths to speak, but Sam put a gentle hand on each of their backs and guided them towards the door.

"She's not going to tell you anything else, and she knows you're pissed and confused. Trying to talk to her is going to get us nowhere." He said firmly but gently, knowing full well he was risking the wrath of two very heavily armed, and very dangerous women.

In the parking lot, a minivan and a nondescript sedan waited. Kensi took one look at the sedan and rolled her eyes, doing her best not to stomp her feet and complain about the ugly little car. Her reaction was nothing compared to Michelle's when she saw the minivan.

"No. No way. I am not driving that mom mobile." She insisted. "Besides, that thing will be awful to try to lose a tail! We need a better option."

"Ok. I'll drive then." Sam said with a grin, knowing it was the only way to distract his wife. She quickly grabbed the keys from his hand and shot him a look.

"Over my dead body." Michelle replied, getting into the car and starting the engine. She turned to the back to see that an exact duplicate of Kamren's booster had already been installed. She shot a look of surprise at her husband.

"It's Hetty." Was the only explanation he has to offer.

* * *

Kensi got into her new car and took a moment to assess the vehicle, and then the small box on the passenger seat. She flipped open the box and found two phones. One was the same model as her current phone and she had no doubt everything on it would be the same. The other was a cheap looking plastic thing, clearly a burn phone. Next, she picked up the small bundle of papers underneath and she wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry when she saw the address of her new safe house. Either way, it was going to be a trip down memory lane and she was glad Deeks would be coming along for the ride. Hetty never ceased to surprise her. Finally, before pulling out, she flipped through the names on the keys.

"Oh hell no." She groaned when she got to the fifth key. "DelCampo" was clearly written on the tag- and Kensi only knew of one Agent DelCampo. She hit her head against the steering wheel. A worse thought crossed her mind and she compared her key to Talia's. She was able to sigh a small sigh of relief when they didn't match. At least they would not be in the same house. She came across Michelle and Sam's keys so hopped out of the car and knocked on the minivan window. She handed the keys to Michelle.

"I know where I'm going. Just follow me to the safe house. And don't stress, it's a great neighbourhood." She said with a wink. She moved to head back to the car but Sam stopped her.

"Want to give us the address just in case?" He asked, earning a glare from both Michelle and Kensi.

"Are you saying I can't tail a car?" Michelle asked, at the same time as Kensi asked what he was saying about her driving. Sam opened his mouth to reply, then thought better of it and shut his mouth. He knew better than to dig a deeper hole, especially when he didn't know how long they would be in close quarters. With that settled, Michelle started the minivan and Kensi got back into her sedan.

* * *

Kensi pulled up to the familiar gate at the entrance to the small gated community. She reached out to punch in the original passcode without thinking before she realised it was now a palm scanner. She held up her hand and was only mildly surprised when the gate opened. She pulled in and then waited for Sam and Michelle. Sam leaned across his wife to have his hand scanned, but was shocked to see the gate open before he reached out. Michelle's hand had granted them entry.

"Huh." He mumbled. "Wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I." Michelle admitted. "Your boss really is something else. I don't even know where she got my handprint from."

"That's Hetty for you." Sam sighed. As they followed Kensi through the main entrance and around to a familiar looking cul de sac, he couldn't help but grin. While he hadn't been here before, he had spent many hours watching surveillance videos and flipping through photos.

He watched as Kensi pulled in to the former Warring residence, then hopped out and pointed next door. They would be neighbours, with he and his wife living in the home once belonging to the Feltons. Kensi had insisted their kids were birth control for the entire neighbourhood. Michelle parked the car in front of the garage door, and then met Kensi in the driveway.

"If you need anything, let me know. But for now just go get settled in I guess. You guys have one of the bigger homes although I have no idea what it looks like now." Kensi said. Michelle raised one eyebrow, curious about how Kensi was familiar with her safe house. Sam had followed his wife down the driveway, and upon seeing her expression he thought some background was necessary.

"Kensi and Deeks were undercover here a few years ago, trying to identify some Russian sleeper agents." He explained. "But I didn't know, and I don't think Kensi knew, that Hetty had somehow taken it over. And who knows what modifications she's made..." Michelle nodded, satisfied with the explanation, although she knew based on the distracted look on Kensi's face that this neighbourhood, and the home behind her, were much more than just the location of an old mission - but she doubted it was relevant to their current situation.

* * *

Kensi bounded up the steps of the familiar home, and felt a wave of comfort wash over her when she opened the door. For a reason she would never admit to, this place had felt more like home than most places she had lived. She couldn't help the grin that crossed her face as she explored. Everything felt the same as the last time she had been here. Sure, there were the obvious changes - security had been significantly increased as was obvious by the motion sensors and video cameras in each room. The doors and windows had heavy duty locks and a quick glance reassured her that the glass was bulletproof. But for some reason, Hetty had ensured that the furnishings remained the same. Kensi sank down on the couch, and she would swear she had been transported back in time.

Her exploration continued upstairs, with even the linens on the bed seemingly untouched since she and Deeks had left. The entire place was full of fun and happy memories. Only upon her return downstairs to the kitchen, when she saw a booklet addressed to her, did she come back to the present and remember that she had been sent to a safe house because of the threat against her. With one last glance around the room and a happy sigh, she shook her head to clear her mind and sat down to read the guide to the new security features.


	5. Chapter 4

Once she was certain that the threatened agents had been informed of the threats, Henrietta Lange took herself to her desk and poured a cup of tea. This particular blend was intended to calm frayed nerves, although she knew she was far beyond what tea could soothe. The office was quiet, with most staff being out for lunch. Her agents were all out doing fieldwork, and Eric and Nell were still resting.

She found herself unsure of how to proceed with her two techs. While there was a place for them at the safe house complex, they were not necessarily under any threat and it seemed wrong to uproot them for no reason. Her gut, however, churned. Nell was too young to be one of the threatened agents, and Hetty was certain no one had discovered her connection to the project. But was she certain enough to risk keeping Nell in possible harm's way? No. Despite there being no threat against her young protege, Hetty would insist on her relocation to the safe house as well.

One agent had been unreachable - to most that would be expected but her gut was not happy. Grace was often out of touch, but had never failed to respond to a code red. There was no evidence - but Hetty was certain the killer had her. And she knew that if that were the case, it was likely that Grace would not be found alive. Another Agent she had failed...

She pushed those thoughts aside though, as she sat and sipped her tea. Ziva would be arriving in a few hours, as would two other agents coming from other states. She had ensured their flights would arrive at similar times and they would all be escorted together. A smile played across her lips at the thought of the most elite agents in the country all being housed in a quiet gated community that has once been home to a group of Russian sleeper agents. It would be fascinating to be a fly on the wall, privy to the conversations taking place between this group, and she couldn't deny it was something she had thought of before. However, the circumstances surrounding this gathering were not something to be taken lightly, and she knew there were two battles that were going to be waged - one against the killer of course, but a second one against the lack of information regarding the threat. It was the latter that worried her most. At the end of the day, a killer could be caught and dealt with. The information that was going to come to light (and she had no doubt it would... With this group of intelligent, capable women, there was no doubt in her mind that secrets would be dug up and the decades long cover up blown apart) was going to have a massive impact on each and every one of them. She shuddered to think what the impact would be on the entire nation if word somehow became public - and somehow she suspected that was their killer's final goal. It would clearly not suffice to simply ruin one life. This killer wanted to make a public statement.

As her thoughts began to whirl around, Hetty stood up from her desk and grabbed her keys. As much as she loved the headquarters at OSP there was somewhere else she needed to go to think through this mess more clearly. She scooped up the copied images and the file on her desk and quickly headed to her car.

* * *

She was still lost in thought when she parked her car in the quiet garage, and as she walked to her apartment. It was only placing the key in the lock that finally jolted her back to reality. With a deep breath she opened the door, and quickly swept the open plan unit for an intruder. Seeing no sign of anything amiss, she shut the door behind her and put away her weapon. She brought the file to the large desk occupying the corner of the room, and began to search for the appropriate dossiers for each one. It was with great sadness that she changed the status of two of them to deceased, and a third to missing.

"I am so sorry, Annette. You deserved far better than this." She spoke quietly as she added the images and minimal information to the first dossier. "And Jenna, this is not how things should have ended, I know you wanted to go out in a blaze of glory but this was not what either of us expected." She continued, adding the photo of the charred remains. While official identification would take a great deal of time, Hetty knew each one of them far better than anyone would ever know. She had memorised bone structure, dental formation and unique attributes of every one of them. She knew their own bodies better than they did themselves. There was no doubt in her mind who the two victims were.

She slowly moved to the massive collection of framed photos on the wall and found that of Annette and Jenna. Carefully, she removed the photos from their white frames and moved them to black ones before hanging them back on the wall. It was a strangely calming ritual for her, helping to ground her each time she lost one of them. Her fingers ran over the frames of the familiar images. It broke her heart to see the number of black frames increasing, and she feared that there would be more before this was over. Lauren, Amy, Ingrid, Tiffany... So many gone. She knew without having to count that the total of black frames was well over a hundred, and every one hurt.

Tearing her eyes away from the growing collection of black frames, she focused on the white ones. Each of them gave her hope - and there were still many despite being outnumbered. Kensi, Michelle, Talia, Ziva, Paris, Olivia, Hailey... They were the success stories. They were the ones who fought daily to keep the world a safer place. Despite how many needless deaths there seemed to be, this group reminded her that the entire project had not failed. There had been successes. There had been moments of pride. And she hoped that she could hold on to that when regret threatened to drown her.

A glance at her watch told her that she needed to leave soon. She quickly gathered her things, and her thoughts as she prepared to leave. One last glance at her desk made her pause. A large black frame on her desk held the same photo that had torn her heart the previous evening - a photo of herself with Sylvia. She had been sure that it was the only copy that has survived the fire but perhaps she had been wrong. Clearly their killer had found it somewhere and she was going to find out where. The leak of information had the potential to be just as destructive as the killer hellbent on destroying every individual pictured on her wall. She was going to find the source of the leak.


	6. Chapter 5

_My slow return continues. Sometimes, life happens, and gets in the way of writing._

* * *

Nell woke up feeling disoriented, but it quickly passed. She slid quietly from the couch without waking Eric, and headed for the washroom. After splashing water on her face she shook her head and declared herself awake. She needed a shower and a clean change of clothes but she wanted to check in with Hetty first to see what needed to be done.

Wandering out, she was surprised to find not only Hetty's desk but the entire bullpen empty. It gave her a flash of hope that the team had a lead on their case. She went up to ops, sure that someone there could give her an idea of what was going on. The last thing she expected was that the doors wouldn't open. She typed her passcode into the keypad by the door, but still nothing happened. That was odd. She knew occasionally the room was locked down but she had yet to be on the outside when it was, and it left her feeling unsettled. Before she could decide what to do, the door slid open and Hetty was motioning for her to enter. No one else was in the room.

"So... Was there a break in the case?" Nell asked, looking curiously at Hetty.

"There has been a... change in priorities," Hetty stated. Nell looked up at the screen to see several images of crime scenes. "We have a killer who is targeting specific female agents. Our earlier case has been passed on to another team." Nell moved in to examine the different photos.

"There's more to this than just a case," Nell stated after a moment. "If this were a case, everyone would be up here, Eric and I would be gathering information, we would be trying to determine the targets... So what are you not telling me?" she asked.

Hetty sighed. "I'm not sure where to begin. I suppose the information you need first is that while I don't believe you are necessarily at risk I will be insisting you relocate to a safe house." At this, Nell looked surprised,

"I'm barely an agent. Do we have more specifics on the victims? Anything in common aside from being agents?" Nell asked.

"I can give you a list of all the agents, and non-agents, who I believe to be at risk. But I cannot disclose why they are being targeted," Hetty said cautiously, trying to figure out how to word things. "There has been a breach of secure information, and we have the list of those who are potential targets," she explained carefully. Nell eyed her with a combination of curiosity and scepticism.

"And am I on that list?" she asked.

"No. You are not. But you may be at risk because of your association with those who are on it," Hetty stated. "And as Ms. Blye and the Hannas have been relocated, I believe it would be in the best interests of our team to remain together."

"So you're going to send all of us?" Nell asked

"It is the option I think makes the most sense at this time," Hetty said carefully. "And the location I have chosen is well suited to this group. I believe everything you need to remain safe, and locate this killer, will be available to you at the safe house."

"Not that I object to sharing a house with the entire team, but won't it be a little bit crowded? And as much as we love each other, if this isn't finished quickly, tempers will flare and a group of grumpy agents isn't going to be ideal," Nell began to ramble before Hetty cut her off.

"I don't believe space will be an issue, Ms. Jones," she said. "As for any conflicts, I'm sure they can be dealt with in a mature and adult manner." Nell raised an eyebrow at that, but chose not to say anything. Hetty continued. "I have prepared a file for yourself and Mr. Beale with all the information I am able to share at this time. I expect Mr. Callen and Mr. Deeks will be back here any minute, and then we will wake Mr. Beale so that the four of you can make your way to the secure location. I will join you this evening to begin the investigation, once I have ensured that those at risk have been relocated."

* * *

Talia was surprised when her boss called her in for an urgent meeting. She had been undercover for weeks, and knew only something huge would have her recalled. She was panicked at first that there may be an emergency with her family, but was quickly reassured that the recall was for work related reasons. She mentally flipped through possible scenarios, considering a breach that left her compromised, new information that would cancel her op, or a new op that took precedence and required her skill set. Something she absolutely had not considered was a threat to herself... And especially something so vague, coming from another agency.

She hadn't been able to hold back the grin when her supervisor told her that the information had come from NCIS. She was prepared to tease Deeks mercilessly about creating the threat so he could see her. And depending on how things went, asking if Kensi was the source of the threat. The two of them still had a love-hate relationship, and she had no doubt she would suffer a painful death should she dare pursue Deeks seriously. If she knew one thing about Kensi, it was that she was deadly. If she knew two, it was that she was also very possessive of her partner.

Pulling up at the gated community, she was surprised to see a scanner, but placed her hand on the outline. She was shocked when the gate opened- but she drove in and proceeded to the house where she was to check in. When Kensi answered the door, Talia quickly made up her mind to be friendly and non-combative - she wanted more answers and wasn't going to get them if she alienated anyone who might have them.

"Hey Kensi, it's great to see you," she said with a genuine smile, opening her arms for a hug. Kensi eyed her stiffly for a moment, before relaxing and accepting. "So I see we're going to be spending some time together. Any idea what's going on?"

"Not as much as I'd like... Hetty pulled me off a case and sent me here because of a threat to a 'number of female agents across the country' and it would appear that we're on the list," she said, using her fingers to quote Hetty. "Did they give you any more than that?"

"Nope, I didn't even get that much. I was pulled off an undercover op and sent here. Didn't even get a chance to go home first."

"Well, so far it's you, me and Michelle Hanna from the CIA here, but if the fistful of keys I've got is any indication, it's going to be quite the party here." Kensi sighed. "That reminds me, you're in number eight. Used to belong to a Russian sleeper agent. And you'll have a roommate to share it with when she arrives later today. Her name is Paris, she's with NCIS' red team," Kensi explained, handing over a key.

"Wait, a Russian sleeper agent? Is this the gated community where you and Deeks went undercover as a couple? Oh my God, this is the house you two were in, isn't it! Hetty bought you and Deeks a whole neighbourhood, that's so cute," Talia began to ramble. Kensi's friendly expression was quickly turning to an angry glare, reminding Talia that she needed to befriend, not alienate, someone who could help her get more information.

"I had no idea until this morning. But it looks like she's been planning this for a while. There was a large book of information on the desk when I arrived... Each house delegated to an agent or group of agents... Too much planning has gone into this for it to have been put together overnight. I think Hetty had an idea this might be coming," Kensi explained. Both of them were uneasy. "Anyhow, sounds like the rest of our neighbours will be arriving over the course of the day, and I've been promised there will be a debrief tonight. Callen and Deeks are escorting people from the airport later, but I'm sure if you need something from home they can arrange it as well."

"Well, I guess I will see you later then. Might as well go get settled in my new home," Talia said. "Feel free to come by and visit, neighbour."


End file.
